conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Government of the East Asian Federation
The Government of the East Asian Federation is a variation of Representative democracy, known as corporate democracy. It consists of an Executive branch, headed by the Chief Executive Officer, a Legislative branch, headed by the Federation Board, and a Judicial branch, headed by the Supreme Court of the East Asian Federation. Corporate democracy exists as a way of blending the highly structured form of a corporation with the powers and sovereignty of a national government. For a corporation to enter government, it must first reach the Standards of Human Rights benchmark, as set forth by the Federation Charter. The Standard of Human Rights is a measure of the governing corporation's ability to provide basic services, such as Education, Utilities, and Healthcare, to its constituents. At any time that a corporation falls below the Standard, its ability to govern may be revoked and a special election to replace it will be called. Corporations inherently unable to provide basic services generally subcontract services to other corporations for a paid fee or other concessions. Employees of all corporations are guaranteed at least two shares of company stock. When governing corporations issue dividends, 10% of the profits issued go to the Government's Shared Dividend Fund, the general fund equivalent in the Federation. Government programs at the federal level, such as National Defense and Government Initiatives passed by the Legislature are funded by the Shared Dividend Fund in addition to Service Options purchased by citizens. This funding method is used in place of a levied tax on domestic citizens and business. Multinational corporations not based in the East Asian Federation are subject to corporate income taxes on goods and services sold in East Asia. Legislative Branch The Legislative branch is seen to have the most power of the three branches of government. It consists of a 165 seat Federation Board. Every four years, a nationwide general election is held. Voters vote for a corporation based on personal ideals, choosing the corporation whose stated goals and quality of service appeal most to the voter. The corporation that receives the plurality of votes in a specific prefecture is deemed the winner of the election in that prefecture and gets one seat on the Federation Board for each election victory. The current Corporation that holds the Federation Board seat in a prefecture oversees or provides basic services to citizens as governed by the Standards of Human Rights, such as Fire, Police, Medical Care, Education, and Public Utility. If those services are generally viewed in a good light, voters are more likely to vote the incumbent corporation to the Board for another term, encouraging other corporations to improve their services to get more votes. Poor services will cause corporations to lose faith with citizens, causing citizens to vote for other corporations. This competition ensures a constant rise in the quality of life for citizens. Executive Branch The Executive branch has less power over individual prefectures than respective executive bodies in other countries, leaving most power in the hands of the corporations on the Board. However, the Executive branch coordinates the efforts of the individual corporations throughout the nation and handles government efforts on a national level such as the military, foreign relations, national defense, and higher education. The Chief Executive of the corporation with a plurality of seats on the Federation Board is the Chief Executive of the Federation, who handles external affairs and interprefecture affairs. The Chief Executive appoints a Chief Legislator, that presides over the legislature and serves as the executive's deputy, and a Chief Operator, who oversees the day to day workings of the federal government, much like a chief of staff. Executive Shell While the overall powers of the executive branch may be weakened compared to other countries, it does have some features to keep the overall distributed powers in balance with other branches. The most important of these is the "Executive Shell", commonly called the State Office Complex, which is similar to the Cabinet seen often in other democracies. This consists of 10 State Officers given nationwide control of their respective parts of the Executive Government. State Officers are appointed by the Chief Executive and approved by the Federation Board. State Officers Category:East Asian Federation